Awake and Alive
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: One shot songfic for Pin Up Strong Anvilette! based on song by Skillett


**This was a one-shot request for PinUpStrong Anvilette. She'd asked me for it forever ago and I just didn't know what to do! Based loosely on the song Awake and Alive by Skillet. I don't own anyone. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

><p>"She deserves better than you,"<br>The words I heard too often. Maybe I should start believing them. Yet once again, here the beautiful Canadian was, standing in front of me in just a sports bra and short shorts.  
>"What ya thinking of?" She asked.<br>"People keep saying you deserve better than me," I said. I watched as she frowned and placed her hand on my side.  
>"What do you think?" She said.<br>"I know they're just trying to bring me down but I feel like that you're slipping away from me," I said. As a frown crept onto Nattie's face, I immediately felt guilty.  
>"I can't keep fighting what they're saying babe, maybe it is for the best," I sighed.<br>"Jeff, don't listen to any of them. They don't know what I deserve and they don't know who you are. I'm with you because I love you. Ignore the idiotic opinions babe," Nattie said, before her perfectly soft lips pressed against my own.

* * *

><p>As we lay there later that night, our bodies entwined, our breathing heavy, I took a few minutes to think. This relationship is what made me alive. I knew it was the right thing for me and I believed that with my whole heart. As her lips crushed against mine, I knew that no-one else's opinions on my relationship with Nattie mattered. I was going to do what I wanted because this was MY life, not theirs. I wasn't going to back down, I knew this is what I wanted and it was what I would always have.<p>

* * *

><p>"Break up with her,"<br>I looked up at the man standing in front of me and a grin crossed my face.  
>"Well, well, well, Mr Neidhart himself has joined in the war against me. To answer your statement… no," I said.<br>"How much do ya want Hardy? You don't deserve my Princess, name your price then leave my girl alone," He said.  
>"I can't be bought or sold Mr Neidhart. I love your Daughter very much." I said, smirking once more.<br>"Break up with her, or I break you," He said threateningly. I sighed and looked down. I knew that it was worth it but I didn't want to make her life difficult.  
>"Daddy? What are you doing here?" I heard Nattie say, her footsteps coming closer.<br>"Just came to see my baby girl," Jim replied, as Nattie's small hand slipped into mine.  
>"Hi baby," She said, tilting her head so she could see my face. I smiled softly and she pressed her lips against mine.<br>"Mmm, sorry about being sweaty, I just finished my workout," She explained. I smiled and held her close to me.  
>"You're beautiful no matter what," I said, completely forgetting the elder Neidhart standing there watching us with a look of disgust.<br>"I'm gonna go shower. Babe, you got a match to prepare for," Nattie said.  
>"Alright, I'll meet you in the dressing room," I said. She hugged her father one more time and walked down the hall and I stepped right up into Jim's face.<br>"I won't back down. Nattie is what I want, and I'm what she wants. Learn to deal with it, she's mine forever," I said angrily, before following her down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Your father offered me a cash bribe today if I broke up with you," I said to her softly. We were back at the hotel and she was sitting behind me, giving me one of the most amazing massages I had ever had.<br>"He did WHAT?" Nattie exclaimed. I nodded my head and all of a sudden started crying, tears falling fast from my green eyes. Her arms enveloped me into a hug and I turned around, burying my face into her neck.  
>"I'll never be good enough for anyone, they all said you can do better. You're my world," I said.<br>"Jeff, they don't matter. Don't keep stressing what other people think. Come on, get some rest." She said, laying down and pulling me with her.  
>"I've given my heart to you, the only reason I continue to live is because of you" I mumbled.<br>"I'll hold it and take care of it forever," I heard her reply, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning, I woke with renewed determination. I looked down at the beautiful Calgary native in my arms and brushed some hair from her face. She kept telling me not to listen to other people and now I would listen to her. This was OUR life and I believed that we were amazing together.<br>I was going to stand my ground and never back down to the haters. I was going to make them see what I saw. I was going to make them BELIEVE.  
>It was because of Natalie Neidhart I was still alive. And I had finally woken up and seen sense because of her too. No one could judge us together. And I was never going to let them do it again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed? Reviews? :D<strong>


End file.
